justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman AKA Bruce Wayne is the sole protector of Gotham City. Leader and Founding Member of the Justice League. History Biography Background Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy family in Gotham City. They lived happy lives until one tragic night at the theatre. Both his parents were shot and killed by a mugger right in front of his eyes. After that, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents and wage a one man war on crime. He spent the rest of his life studying and traveling the world, learning several skills such as martial arts, engineering, detective analysis, etc. He spent a short period of time learning to master illusion from the famous magician Zatara. That's also where he met Zatara's daughter and his future fellow Justice League member Zatanna. Bruce continued his studies until he returned to Gotham where he began his costumed crusade as Batman (choosing bats in order to strike fear into the hearts of criminals), with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Batman's first case was busting the mobster, Carmine Falcone. Throughout his career, he gained many new partners, such as Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and even his childhood friend Zatanna. Eventually, he, Superman, and Wonder Woman met and started the Justice League. Although being part of the team, Batman still continues his solo career in Gotham. Appearance Bruce is a tall muscular Caucasian man with black hair. He wears a black cowl with white lens and a black cape connected to it. He wears a gray costume covering his whole body, with a large black bat-shaped symbol on his chest. He wears black gloves, boots, and a black utility belt. .]] Personality Batman is usually always serious, dark, and brooding. However, he does show to be in a good mood at times. He appears to prefer to work alone when on certain missions and cares for attending to his property. Skills and Abilities Batman is a master detective and one of the smartest minds on earth. He is highly skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat and possesses peak human physical and mental conditioning. Batman also uses high-tech equipment and vehicles. Paraphernaila Equipments * Utility Belt Transportations * Batmoblie * Batcycle * BatBoat * Batwing * Batcopter * Battank Weapons * Batarangs Relationships Friends * Superman: '''Batman and Superman seem to be at good odds with each other. Superman, however doesn’t taking things really serious. * '''Wonder Woman: '''Their relationship is never really focused on but Wonder Woman seems to care for Batman deeply. Much like a brother and sister relationship. '''Enemies Trivia *Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy who had previously voiced him on the DC Animated Universe, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Batman: The Killing Joke, the Batman: Arkham series, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and DC Universe Online Appearances Season One ''' * Classic Rock (First Appearance) * Power Outage * Night of The Bat * Abate And Switch * Nuclear Family Values * Zombie King * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Under a Red Sun * Speed Demon * Hat Trick * Trick or Threat * Play Date * Luthor in Paradise * Plastic Man Saves the World * Rage of the Red Lanterns! * Freezer Burn * Inside Job * The Trouble with Truth * Double Cross * Garden of Evil * All Aboard the Space Train * Time Out * Mxy's Mix-Up * Supernatural Adventures in Babysitting * Booster's Gold * Booray for Bizarro * Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * Forget Me Not * The Brain Buster * Phased and Confused * E. Nigma, Consulting Detective (non-speaking role) * It'll Take a Miracle * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Watchtower Tours * Barehanded * Captain Bamboozle * Unleashed * She Wore Red Velvet '''Season Two * Night of Fear * Hugo Strange!!! * Enter the Darkseid Shorts * Up and Atom * Good Cop, Bat Cop * Quality Time * Selfie Help * Justice 1, 2, 3, Go! * Toymano a Mano * Mint Condition * Skyjacked Gallery 5AC1BC5E-8F19-4CFB-ACD4-DA83EB44345D.jpeg 5AC1BC5E-8F19-4CFB-ACD4-DA83EB44345D.jpeg C0D3F716-C6C0-417F-AD82-23E9BE29BFA6.jpeg ADDEA183-7079-4FA1-BA6B-9A8FE319B1D7.jpeg A899C86B-2E0F-440A-ADEE-7976628FCA99.jpeg 9C34742E-BD77-4F62-B000-0668CAE9CB34.jpeg B2BF45A5-FDEC-44B8-BC55-61EBDE4D05A3.jpeg 22E0DC60-B27F-4789-AF15-C1786BB204BE.jpeg 4ED4B4E7-94AE-4049-8BA5-69574084A940.jpeg 9CDBD19E-4015-4A06-A6D4-2387C94C5203.jpeg AC868CF4-CAF4-4298-A119-A989A1D644A6.jpeg C66F5123-D82D-4BC3-8D4D-D495EED4845E.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Justice League Category:Martial Artists